Sleepover Madness
by MoonlightKunoichi
Summary: Tenten is having a sleepover. Boys decide to play a prank. Spiked drinks. Drunken girls. Might get dirty... Pairs: NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno
1. Invitations

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does .

Chapter 1: Invitations.

* * *

It was a normal beautiful day in Konoha. But for some reason, Tenten and Hinata decide to have a party today. They only had one problem. Who's house.

"WE HAD IT AT MINE LAST TIME!" protested Tenten.

"Yeah, but Neji is always at my house when he's not training with you," replied Hinata.

"Who cares, he's freaking Hyuuga Neji," said Tenten.

"Exactly… he's Hyuuga Neji," repeated Hinata.

Tenten knew this was going no where. So she decided they would have to fight for it.

"I'll fight you. If you win we have it at my house AGAIN which is so UNFAIR!" Tenten exaggerated. "But if I win, we have it at your house with NO COMPLAINTS! Deal?" asked Tenten sticking her hand out.

"Deal," Hinata said. Then she shook her hand to close it.

"Ok, ready?" said Tenten.

Hinata and Tenten balled their hands into a fist.

"Set…"

"GO!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, says shoot!" they both sang.

At shoot they both flung their hands out. Tenten put out scissors, and Hinata put out rock. Tenten had lost. At rock paper scissors, she usually lost. It was her thing. She was just never good at rock paper scissors.

"Shit!" cursed Tenten.

"YAY!" Hinata cheered. "Party at Tenten's!"

"Come on Hinata no fair… you have Byakugan," Tenten complained.

"So… I didn't use it! Come on! I'll even help you buy some things okay?"

Tenten nodded. She was still kind of pissed at Hinata for winning, but at least she offered to help her buy some things. Knowing Ino, she would defiantly run off, Sakura might have but she is unpredictable.

"Uh-oh!" said Hinata.

"What is it?" asked Tenten.

"I forgot my wallet," said Hinata.

"Again…" said Tenten as her sweat dropped.

"Gomen! Gomen! I'm stupid! I didn't mean to! I'm a baka!! Please forgive me! Omg! Please!" Hinata started stammering.

Hinata hate having problems. When she did do something wrong she would beg for forgiveness. And I mean beg for forgiveness. She won't stop bugging you unless you forgive her. She was sweet and kind and nice, but she did have some mental problems.

"Hinata… Hinata… HINATA!" Tenten shouted to get her to calm down. "It's okay, we'll stop at your house so you can get your wallet okay?"

Hinata nodded and sighed with relief.

"Arigato gonsai mas" she thanked her. (IDK how to spell that! So I guess okay?)

"No problem," she said as they slowly headed towards Hinata house.

* * *

They finally made it there. Once they got there, there was a small figure greeting them at the door.

"Hinata-niichan!" cried the small figure.

"Ohayo Hanabi," smiled Hinata.

"Tenten-san is here too?" asked Hanabi.

"Hai!" said Hinata walking with Tenten towards the door.

"Tenten-san why are you here? Come to train with Neji-niisan again?" asked Hanabi.

"No, not right now. I'm buying decorations with Hinata. But she forgot her wallet," Tenten explained.

Hanabi looked at Hinata.

"You're too forgetful, if you keep this up the Hyuuga clan will look like fools. Even that baka Naruto will look smarter than us," Hanabi scolded her.

"Um… Hai…" Hinata said feeling a little bad.

She liked Naruto. A lot. But she did have to admit. Sometimes he is kind of a baka.

They walked inside and Neji was in the living room watching the Ring 2. (I just watched that movie yesterday. Ring 1 was so much scarier)

"TURN IT OFF!!" cried Hinata as she walked into the room.

Hinata never liked scary movies. It wasn't her style. She hates scary movies. One time she actually burnt all the scary movies in her house so she never had to even look at them.

"Hinata-sama. No," Neji said plainly.

"Asshole…" mumbled Hinata.

Tenten laughed. Whenever she came over to the Hyuuga household she didn't even have to worry about fitting in. Because everyone in this house could never even begin to fit in. It was like a circus here. That's why Tenten wanted to have the sleepover here, but NOOOOO! Hinata had to win so she had to have it at her house for the SECOND time in a row!

"Tenten? Tenten!" Hinata called for her.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Upstairs… wallet… decorations… party…" Hinata said.

"Oh right!" said Tenten following Hinata to her room.

"What party?" asked Neji.

"A sleep-over party at my house," explained Tenten.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Why Neji-niisan want to go?" asked Hanabi smirking.

"Don't you have date with Konohamaru or something," replied Neji to that stupid question which he pretended he never heard.

"For you info. Yes I do. It's not like any girl would fall for you and your girly ass hair and your bad attitude."

"Hanabi! No cursing!" ordered Hinata.

"Fine," she said.

Neji got up from the couch and headed towards Hanabi.

"Hanabi-sama, forgive me," he said as he began to chase her around the house.

"WAH!!!!!" cried Hanabi.

Tenten just laughed. Again the Hyuuga household has once again made her love her life as a friend of the Hyuugas.

"MY GIRLY ASS WHAT?! WANNA REPEAT THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Neji shouted has her grabbed her by the hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hanabi cried. "Hinata-niichan! Help me!"

"Got it! Let's go," said Hinata completely ignoring her sister as she grabbed the wallet and signaled for Tenten to leave with her.

"HINATA-NIICHAN!" Hanabi cried with a river of anime tears running down her face.

"You mouth is going to get you killed one day," said Neji as he threw her into the river in the back yard.

Tenten had no comment and quickly followed Hinata out the door to the store.

'_A Party huh? With out me? That party is gunna suck.'_ Neji thought and then continued to watch the crappy scariness of the Ring 2.

* * *

"That's everything," said Tenten as they left the last store. "I think we should invite Ino and Sakura now."

Hinata nodded. Then the two went to find the pink haired medical ninja and the loud mouth blonde haired female.

* * *

"SAKURA! STOP MOVING!" Ino yelled.

"NO!" Sakura yelled back.

Ino decided she wanted to do Sakura's hair today. Sakura agreed since she trusted her, but Ino forgot to tell Sakura that this was her first time so now Sakura is panicking.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"INO PIG!"

"Hi," said Tenten entering the house.

"AHHH!!" the two girls screamed forcing them to fall anime style. Hinata then walked into the house.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know," said Tenten staring at the two girls bankly.

"Get the anbu!" cried Hinata panicking.

"Hinata… they're not dead," said Tenten calmly.

"But they're unconscious," she argued.

"Watch this." Tenten went to get come cold water in the bucket. She poured it over the two unconscious girls. Causing them a surprise reacting.

"TENTEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" they both shouted at the weapon mistress.

"Nice to see you guys too," Tenten smiled at them. They both just grunted at her.

"Ano… we want to invite you guys to a sleepover at Tenten's…" said Hinata.

"Huh? Tenten's house? Again?" asked Ino.

"HELLS YEAH! I LOVE TENTEN'S HOUSE!" shouted Sakura.

'_Great…'_ thought Tenten.

"Tenten does have the best food," added Ino.

"And the coolest bedroom," added Sakura.

"And the coolest backyard"

"And the coolest karaoke"

"And the coolest tv"

"And the coolest cds"

"And the coolest arcade systems"

"And the coolest…"

"SHUT UP!" interupted Tenten.

They two girls stared at her. "Gomen." They said.

"When is it?" asked Sakura.

"At 5," answered Tenten.

"But it's 4:30 right now!" exclaimed Ino.

"That's why you two better hurry, and Sakura… do something about your hair it looks awful," said Tenten.

"INO!"

"Tenten is lying it looks beautiful right Tenten?" said Ino urging her to say yes.

"Yes it's lovely… for a clown," smirked Tenten. Tenten was the find of girl who always spoke her mind. She wasn't afraid to hide anything.

"TENTEN!" screamed Ino.

Tenten shrugged and headed out the door. Hinata followed her leaving the ready to kill Sakura with the defenseless Ino. Picture the outcome.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one! Thanks for reading. Gomen for my other stories. Ja ne!**  



	2. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does .

Chapter: Phone calls.

* * *

While Tenten and Hinata were shopping all Hyuuga Neji could think about was the party. I mean Tenten usually invites him to parties. But then again this time it was a sleepover. But did Tenten throw sleepovers? These were the questions that haunted him. So he got on the phone with the one person who deals with rejection the most. Rock Lee.

"Hello Lee?"

"Neji? Youthful Neji how are you today?"

"Uh… fine…"

"Good. Then let us fight!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I have a problem."

"A problem? Youth should never have a problem."

"Uh… right…"

"What is the problem?"

"It's about Tenten…"

"Tenten! Our Tenten! Well I see you come to liking our Tenten. She is very pretty. She also has lots of youth. Youth is good for a girl. In fact, her youthfulness glows like the…"

Neji hung up.

"What the fuck is with him and this youth crap?" Neji asked himself.

* * *

Neji then picked up the phone and decided to call his sane yet just as stubborn rival. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha?"

"Hyuuga? How the hell did you get this number?"

"It's called a phone book."

"Well don't use it ever again!"

"Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Are you asking me on date or something?!"

"…HELL NO!"

"Okay then… why do you need me?"

"I need help… so bring Nara and Uzumaki too."

"I don't want to call them…"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't feel like it."

"You're as lazy as Nara. Get off your ass a do you elder a fucking favor!"

"Cursing… you elders should be ashamed."

"Shut the hell up Uchiha."

"Whatever."

"Call them… I'll see you at the park at 7."

"It's a date."

"NO ITS NOT!"

"Whatever."

"Bye."

"Later."

Neji hung up. "It is not a date… is it?" he asked himself. Then shook his head and went back to his movie, which was Scary Movie 4. (That movie was so damn awesome!)

Sasuke hung up. "Geez… can't he take a damn joke?" he said to himself as he began to dial Naruto's number.

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke-teme! What's up?"

"Nothing dobe."

"Then why did you call?"

"Cause Hyuuga wants us to meet at 7."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How did he tell you."

"He called me."

"He has a phone?"

"Everyone has a phone."

"Yeah, but Neji?"

"Does Hinata have a phone?"

"Yeah…"

"Does her dad have a phone?"

"I guess…"

"Does her little sister have a phone…"

"Yeah! She pranked called me once pretending to be Hinata…"

"Then Neji has a phone."

"Oh."

"She really pretended to be Hinata?"

"Yeah! I was like Hi. She was like this is Hinata I think you're a ramen freak with big ass whiskers and I need you to ask Konohamaru out for my cute hot sexy adorable little sister named Hanabi because she knows he likes her."

"Wait… she called herself cute hot and sexy?"

"Don't forget adorable."

"What did you say back?"

"I did what she told me."

"Dobe."

"?"

"Anyway see ya tonight."

"Wait where?!"

"Park. 7. later. Bye."

"Bye."

Sasuke hung up. _'Hyuugas are weird…_' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto hung up. _'Did those two ever get together? I'll ask Konohamaru tomorrow."_ He thought as he finished up his bowl of ramen.

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh. Hi."

"Right… listen meet me at the park at 7."

"WTF are you asking me on a date?"

"No!"

"Oh okay… then why?"

"Hyuuga wants something…"

"Wants what?"

"He's Hyuuga who knows what he wants…"

"…"

"Shikamaru?"

"I'm not going."

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I'm not going."

"Dude come on!"

"No way."

"Please!"

"Why should I?"

"I'll tell Ino you like her…"

"…"

"Well…?"

"I'll see you at 7."

"Ok… later."

"Yeah…"

Sasuke hung up. _'Uchiha rules once again'_ Sasuke thought proudly.

Shikamaru hung up. _'Love freaking sucks'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**The End. This was actually a surprise chapter. Caus this wasn't suspose to happen. But since it did. YAY! Anways Ja Ne**


	3. Boom Boom Boom Boom

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does . I also don't own any of the songs being sung, but I do own the game that I just made up! So there!

Chapter: Boom Boom Boom Boom!

* * *

"Damn it. I'm bored!" said Tenten who was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

Sakura and Ino had already arrived and right now they were sitting on the couch talking about… well girl things.

"Uh… wanna play boom boom boom boom?" suggested Hinata. (I made this game up! My game! Cause I like the song…)

"I love that game!" said Ino.

"That's because you always win…" stated Tenten. Ino just stuck her tongue out at Tenten's remark.

"That's because I have all the greatest gossip," said Ino.

"Anyway lets start," said Sakura.

Okay. To play boom boom boom boom, you need to be in a circle. You go around in the circle singing the song. One person sings part of the song at a time. Okay forget it its too hard to explain just watch.

"Okay whoever wins gets to pick where we eat out tonight and not pay anything for the dinner," said Tenten.

"YAY!" cheered the other three girls.

"Ready? Go!"

"Boom," said Tenten.

"Boom," said Hinata.

"Boom," said Ino.

"Boom," said Sakura.

"Um… Sakura!" said Tenten.

"Wants," said Hinata.

"Easy… Sasuke," said Ino smiling.

"In my room," said Sakura blushing.

Get it? No! Darn! Well if you do I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE AWESOME! Let's continue.

"1 for me!" said Ino smiling while holding up 1 finger.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Tenten who was hoping Ino wouldn't win the game.

"Boom!" said Ino cheerfully.

"Boom!" said Sakura.

"Boom!" said Tenten.

"Boom!" said Hinata.

"Kiba!" said Ino confident that no one will get this.

"Wants," said Sakura.

"Um… shit!" cursed Tenten.

They all started giggling.

"No he doesn't want shit…" joked Ino. Tenten just glared at her.

"You know what I mean…" she replied.

"Well Tenten looks like you need to find out…" said Sakura handing Tenten the phone.

'_Damn'_ she thought. Tenten wasn't really a gossiper so she never won this game. In fact she was the one who made the most phone calls. Once she had to call Gai-sensei… omg was that a drag.

Tenten took the phone from Sakura and started dialing, while Sakura and Ino was laughing at her and Hinata was quietly giggling.

"Hello?" answered Kiba.

"Kiba… it's Tenten."

"Oh hey!"

"Yeah, okay who do you like?"

"Isn't that kind of personal?"

"Who do you like?!"

"Um… do you promise not to tell?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay it's um…"

Kiba whispered the answer into the phone.

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… okay well um… bye."

"Bye, and please don't tell!"

"I won't I promise," she said while crossing her fingers.

"Thanks Tenten."

They both hung up.

"So?" asked Ino. "Who is it?"

"Um… Hinata… do you know?" Tenten asked Hinata nervously hoping that Hinata would tell them so she didn't breakher promise, even though she crossed her fingers.

Hinata shook her head no.

"Oh… okay…" she said sounding even more nervous.

"Who is it Tenten?" repeated Ino.

"Um… it's Temari…" said Tenten shutting her eyes tight. She was sorry for breaking her promise to Kiba. (Thought I was gunna say it was Hinata didn't you? OH I am GOOD!)

"REALLY?!" they all gasped. I mean who would of thought dog boy liked fan girl.

"Yeah… weird… anyway… Sakura you start," said Tenten trying to forget all about it.

Sakura nodded.

"Boom!" she said.

"Boom!" repeated Tenten.

"Boom!" said Hinata.

"Boom!" said Ino.

"Hinata" smiled Sakura, causing Hinata to blush. She knew Hinata was going to be the one to guess. Since she didn't know (In this fanfic only Tenten knows!) she wanted Hinata to tell them.

"Wants…" said Tenten knowing Hinata would probably faint.

And guess what! Hinata fainted.

"Well this is a first," said Ino. It's not every time the person who is being named has to also answer the question. Also knowing Hinata, she would've fainted anyway.

"Well… that ends the game," said Tenten heading towards the kitchen to get some water to wake Hinata up.

"Aw…" wined Sakura. "I didn't even get to go…"

"THAT MEANS I WIN!" cheered Ino.

"Yes Ino… it means you win," said Tenten plainly. She wasn't surprised Ino was going to win. Knowing Ino she didn't have any money anyway. "We will leave at 7 okay?"

They all nodded.

* * *

_**Outside Tenten's house**_

"Looks like I'm a true genius after all. Who would have thought my plan would have perfect timing."

The boy or teenage boy looked at his wrist watch. It read 6:40.

"I still have time," he said as he continued to spy on the 4 kunoichis.

* * *

"Tenten! Can we have root beer now?" asked Sakura who hasn't had a drink in about 3 hours. She was so thirsty. (Heck I get thirsty every 30 min.)

All of them, well except for Hinata, loved root beer. She preferred tea, but since Tenten loved root beer so much, Hinata had to have that when she was thirsty at Tenten's house because Tenten's water wasn't very appetizing.

"We're going to go eat in 10 minutes Sakura… have root beer at the restaurant," Tenten told her.

* * *

_**Outside again!**_

"Root beer? Not a bad idea," said the teenage boy. He quickly checked his watch again. This time it read 6:50.

"Guess it's time to go," he told himself as he got up and headed towards the park to meet the rest of his friends.

* * *

**Look I'm not a KibaTema fan but whatever. And no Kiba and Temari will not randomly appear in the fanfic. I think…. Maybe…. Okay I dunno. Anyway this chapter wasn't that funny because there we no boys… yup… Naruto boys spread the funny. **


End file.
